


Chapstick

by RagtimeSpecter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Short One Shot, hajime isn’t really mad at Komaeda he likes him, i dunno this could be canon compliant but, perhaps ooc, rated teen just because I said fuck once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagtimeSpecter/pseuds/RagtimeSpecter
Summary: “Chapstick?”“Don’t look too deep into it.”(Or, Hajime thinks Nagito is really pretty and gives him chapstick).
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing for DR stuff, please be nice I haven’t played the games I’ve just wikipediad the shit out of this for two years, sorry if it’s ooc. Also I didn’t proofread this. Have a good time

It just felt right. The perfect gift, something Nagito hopefully wouldn’t flip his lid over for being too much, or cock his head at in confusion at. The candy-bright colors on the tube fit him perfectly, and the cherry flavor was sweet but mysteriously tangy, full of intrigue; just like him. 

“Chapstick?”

“Don’t look too deep into it,” Hajime said bluntly. Nagito’s lips were parted, thin and pale and dry. Red cracks weaved through their skin like spider webbing, a rivulet of blood sometimes breaking their beauty. It was like fractures suspended in still-held milk glass. Hajime knew, deep down, they really weren’t a big deal. Arguably, they were kind of ugly, and lended more faith to the idea that Nagito wasn’t taking care of himself as well as he should. Step one, he supposed.

“...You really bought a gift for trash like me, Hajime?” Komaeda croaked. His voice almost cracked and he had to clear his throat. Hajime rolled his eyes and shuffled his feet around, feeling the crunch of the sand beneath his shoes and almost slipping back into the wet line of the shore when he tried to slump more casually.

“Don’t...start this today. Your lips are just dry, I thought this might help,” he said. Komaeda looked thoroughly dazzled though, staring intently at the tube as he fidgeted with the screw at the bottom.

“Y-You look at my lips, Hinata?” The way he said it was almost playful, but Hajime felt his face warm up and hid it behind his hand. He just went redder when Komaeda laughed at him. When he calmed down, though, he added softly, “It’s okay. I guess they’re just that disgusting.”

“No, hey, listen, you’re not disgusting or whatever. I just want you to stay healthy.” Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose. Komaeda snorted and he felt his stomach do flips.

“That’s awful thoughtful of you. I don’t think I could thank you enough...heh, maybe you’re the ultimate friend, Hajime.” He saw Hajime’s lips quirk up a bit and grinned. “You’re really easy to fluster.”

Hajime cleared his throat. “Do you want the chapstick or not?”

“I could never deny such a kind gift.” Komaeda’s voice was airy and entrancing, like a dreamy cloud that wrapped around his head. Hajime almost burnt into a straight pile of ash when Komaeda tilted him up by the chin to look at him as he towered over him. “Would you put it on for me?”

Hajime jumped a bit, but Komaeda’s finger under his chin kept him there, and he held his stare almost challengingly. “Yeah,” he replied, “yeah, sure.”

Komaeda leaned down a little and Hajime reached one hand up behind his head while standing on his toes. His hair was softer than silk, and curled around Hajime’s fingers perfectly. He uncapped the tube and pushed it up before applying it carefully to his lips. It went on in two or three strokes, but he applied a second coat for him. Between his teeth, Hajime could see him holding his tongue and trying to fight the beginnings of a smile before Hajime pulled back. His lips were just a bit shiny, sparkling like the shore behind them under the moonlight. 

“How do I look?” Hajime swallowed thickly and smiled behind his hand. Even without his lips, Komaeda probably would’ve been the most gorgeous person he’d met here. The sunken grayish skin beneath his eyes and cheekbones formed hollows where shadows nestled. His eyelashes were long and white, and hid his olive eyes like a bridal veil. His eyebrows were much the same, thin and almost invisible against his skin, almost comically. He had a crooked and sharp nose, and cheeks kissed with a strawberry blush. His body was long and lanky. He reminded Hajime of beldam; his dress-like, long, green jacket only made him feel more strongly about that. 

“...Ah, great,” Hajime finally answered, “We should probably go back to our cabins now, though.”

Komaeda tilted his head and pursed his lips. “You really think so?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t. Come on, the tide’s coming in—” Hajime went quiet when he felt Komaeda’s slender fingers slip against his and down his wrist. He held Hajime like a baby duckling, with comforting firmness but a kind edge. 

“Lead the way.”

“...Fucking balls of steel over here,” Hajime chuckled as he walked Komaeda up the sandy hill and towards the cabins. The wind whispered soothingly in their ears, and the rustle of the palms and the purr of the tide sang with a sleepy lilt that seemed to grow fainter and warmer the closer Komaeda walked to him. The shells tucked into the sand twinkled like the stars, dusted with twilight blues and purples. They reminded Hajime of Nagito. Gorgeous, unique, complex, something you could never quite figure out the story behind. 

“It tastes like cherry,” Komaeda commented after they’d made it up the steps to his cabin. 

Hajime blinked at him. “Is it any good?”

“I think so,” Nagito conceded. Their voices faded away while he unlocked his door and turned his lights on. 

Hajime rocked awkwardly back and forth from foot to foot, until he heard Komaeda mumble something. “What was that?”

“I said,” Hajime jolted when he felt the pilled arm of Nagito’s jacket slip around his waist and pull him forwards. Nagito tilted up his face again, and smiled coyly, “Do you wanna taste?”

Hajime froze. He could hear Cupid’s taunting in his ear, as well as the pounding of his own heart. Komaeda chuckled. “Sorry, I should’ve known—”

He stumbled and almost dropped Hajime when he reached up and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth. It lasted maybe a few seconds, a blip in time, but it felt like a heavenly eternity. A mostly dry but sort of fruity one. 

When Hajime moved back, he licked his lips and handed Komaeda his tube of chapstick back. He, too, could hardly look.

“Yeah. I think you’re right.” Hajime cleared his throat and backed up, gaze darting back up to Nagito for a moment. They held each other in a state for a moment, before Komaeda turned around to go back in, a big grin stretched across his face.

“Well. I guess I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“I guess...” Hajime rubbed the back of his head and stepped back down, waving. “Sleep well, Ko.”

“Sleep well, Haji. Thanks for everything.”

Just as Hajime turned around to walk off, he heard a quick, “Oh, wait, Hajime! I forgot to tell you something!” 

He turned around and saw Komaeda in his doorway. His face was dressed with a grin that could rival a shark.

“Your lips are dry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ily


End file.
